


Never Said Goodbye

by Jayteesee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Hydra Maximoffs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and I were separated without a goodbye. (I didn't say this when I first published this, but I guess I realize I should add that in this fic, PIETRO LIVES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Said Goodbye

We always walked home laughing from work. He worked as a butcher. I was a schoolteacher. The children used to write "Miss Y/L/N loves Mr. Maximoff" on the boards at school. I supposed I was rather infatuated with him. It didn't mean I wasn't embarrassed by how blatant it apparently was. He would often stop in at the school during my class with a small bouquet of flowers and ask, "Is this Miss Y/L/N?"

When the students would giggle he would then say, "Y/N, what are you teaching them if they can't even remember your name?"

I would try to hide the smile and push him out the classroom with "How did you get in here?", "Who let you in?", and "Will you stop disrupting my class?".

It never deterred him. After school was out for the day, he would walk me home. It was one day I plucked up the courage to ask him if he wanted to come inside. "Well what do you think?" he asked his hands stuffed in his pockets.

I rolled my eyes, and let him in. "Nice place. Bit small," he said squeezing through the doorway.

"Not everyone can afford a real house," I responded.

"They've split a shack in half and called it a duplex, but I suppose you've got a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room so it constitutes as a livable area," said Pietro grinning at me.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked.

"No. I'd feel like a thief. You know, I can get you discount meat if you'd like it," he said in a sing-song voice.

"You'd get fired," I replied mimicking his voice.

"What if I want to be fired?" he asked.

"So you and Wanda could starve? I don't think so," I replied.

I sat down on the couch, and Pietro sat next to me. "I was thinking that I could work at the school," said Pietro looking at me expectantly.

"You... you want to teach? Even if, I don't know if we have many openings..."

"No, not teach. Be a janitor. The school is dirty. I should know. I go there every day. Wouldn't you like it if there weren't so many empty desks in your class due to children getting sick?" asked Pietro.

"Yes, I'd like that, but we have janitors," I said.

"But you need more. I hate my job at the butcher's. The butcher is not a nice man. You should know," said Pietro.

My thoughts wandered to yesterday. Pietro stopped by his job on the way home to pick up his jacket he had left there, and the butcher had spotted me. He attempted to mercilessly flirt with me saying all manner of obscene things even though I told him it was uncomfortable then had the audacity to slap my butt as Pietro and I left. "Pietro, did you get fired today?" I asked.

Pietro looked down sulkily. "I had a word or two today with him about his treatment of women... especially my women," Pietro said looking at me.

My breath hitched at the way Pietro referred to me as "his". He noticed. "I mean, I can't have my girl..." Pietro moved closer to me, "...being hit on by some low-life idiot who has the IQ of a rat who drinks the cat's milk and wonders why he can't do it in peace."

"I could have taken care of myself," I replied.

"I know you could have," said Pietro his breath ghosting over my lips.

He looked me in the eye, and I was embarrassed to find myself staring at his lips. "Oh, sorry... I don't know..." I began, but Pietro cupped my cheek with one hand, pushed me down on the couch so I was on my back, and growled, "Shut up."

The kiss started out soft but grew in intensity. Pietro moved off my lips to my neck, and my hand flew in his hair. I squirmed under him and let my eyes flutter shut enjoying the sensation, but presently, the phone rang. Luckily, it was in reach, and I grabbed it answering as steadily as I could, "Hello... Oh, hi, Wanda... Is Pietro with me? Yeah, he's right here... No, he's not being a nuisance. He's not being a nuisance at all. (Pietro pinched me then slightly nipped at the skin causing me to gasp.)... No, nothing. I'm fine. That was nothing, Wanda. (The hand in his hair tightened.)... Yes, I'll pass along the message."

"Pietro," I said in a voice that I hoped did not sound like a moan.

"Yes, Y/N."

"Wanda says there's two wasps in the house that are driving her insane, and you need to help kill them. She also says it's your fault for leaving your bedroom window open like an idiot as something much worse than a wasp could come in," I said.

Pietro finally separated from my neck sitting up and straddling my waist. "What?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I suppose duty calls," Pietro said getting off me and heading towards the door.

I followed him to the doorway, and he turned around and smiled. "See you later," he said pressing a lingering kiss to my lips.

"Mmm. See you later," I said.

Pietro smirked at me then was off. Ever since that day, we had been inseparable. He did get that job as a janitor, and my classroom had never been cleaner. He did not get a lot of hours, but that was alright considering that he and I could go home at around the same time. After school usually consisted of me pestering him while he worked which he did not mind as much. 

Our relationship grew beautifully, and it was one day at my place one Friday after work Pietro had said, "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too."

I did not see him on Saturday, and I did not see him on Sunday. He did not show up to work on Monday so I stopped by his and his sister's house on the way back from work, and he was not there. In fact, the house was boarded up and deserted as if no one had lived in there for years. He had left without saying goodbye.

* * *

The metal men had invaded Sokovia, and I was doing all I could do to help. The Avengers had showed up, but they could not stop the invasion from happening. How would they be able to stop it now that it was on full force? I tried searching for as many people as I could that were trapped under debris because after all, no one would miss me if I got killed myself. In fact, as far as I was concerned, we were all dead anyway.

The helicarriers showed up, and the people made a mad dash for them. I stayed behind still searching for people who may need my help even in the smallest way. In an instant, I could see the flash of a yellow shirt and the boy who it belonged to. His name was Costel, and I taught his class. In the crowd, he lost his mother's hand and was very close to being trampled. He was trying to wade his way out of the crowd, but I knew he could not be separated from his mother. "Costel! Costel!" I shouted.

He turned to me, and I ran headlong into the crowd grabbing his hand and wading through the sea of people to his mother. She thanked me profusely crying and holding her boy. I smiled reassuringly then got off the helicarrier still looking for anyone that was stuck under debris or possibly trampled. I had started to jog further away when I saw a blur heading straight towards me. I braced myself for the impact but instead found myself in someone's arms. I looked up to see blue electrified surprised eyes looking down at me. "You are supposed to be on the helicarrier," said the man softly.

"I can take care of myself," I replied wirggling out of his grip.

"I knew you could," the man said letting me go.

I began walking away trying to be dignified completely ignoring the fact that Pietro had totally ran into me at a superhuman speed. Instead, all I could think about was the fact that he left without a goodbye, and he was still alright. All that time worrying for him. Why? He was bloody alright. Before I knew it, I found myself back on the helicarrierr. Surprised and confused on how I got there, I looked around to see Pietro squatting in front of me. "I'm not staying!" I shouted I him.

"Yeah, we're all good to go," said Pietro into an earpiece, and the helicarrier was off.

Pietro was gone in a blur, and I hoped it was the last time I saw him.

* * *

All the people from Sokovia were being registered so they could count up the dead and relocate us. It was my turn next in line, and I approached the man in the little booth. "Name," he said.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)," I replied.

The man's expression changed, and he looked back up at me. "Mother's name Y/M/N?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Father's name Y/F/N?"

"Yes."

"Please stand over to that side, Miss," said the man pointing over to a side outside the line.

"What? But I haven't done anything! I'm only a schoolteacher from..."

"Please, step over to that side, Miss," repeated the man.

I shot him daggers with my eyes but walked over to the side anyway curious to see why I was singled out. I had been standing there for about twenty minutes when I heard someone call, "Y/N! Y/N!"

I turned to try to find the source of the sound and saw Pietro waving his arm wildly. When I did not adhere to his arm gesture, he sped towards me through the crowd of people. I had already steeled myself for the apology I was going to refuse to accept, but he did something unexpected. He gathered me in his arms stroking my head and whispered, "I'm so glad you're alright. I was coming to look for you. I should've known you would be taking care of yourself."

"You.. you didn't say goodbye," I said pushing him away.

"I didn't have the chance. They came for me and Wanda suddenly. I didn't expect them to be so sudden, but maybe the reason why we didn't get to say goodbye was because we were meant to meet again," said Pietro.

I softened at that. "Who came for you and Wanda? Why are you able to run like that?" I asked.

"Long story. What's important now is that we get home," said Pietro reaching out for my waist.

"But home is gone," I replied.

"No, not Sokovia... the Avengers Tower?" asked Pietro raising his eyebrows.

"Pietro, I..."

"No, wait, I'm sorry. I should have asked. Is there anyone else... or, do you have anyone else that you..." Pietro's voice trailed off.

"What? No! I mean, no. Do... do you?" I asked.

"No, I... I haven't given it much thought... until now," Pietro said with a hopeful smile.

I kissed him quickly, and his smile turned into a grin. "So, we were going home?" I asked Pietro.

"Home, Y/N," he said sliding his arm around my waist and leading me out of the building.

"Oh, Pietro," I said.

"Yes, Y/N."

"Hello."

"Hello."


End file.
